Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins)
Sir Arthur is the main protagonist of Capcom's, Ghosts n' Goblins. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Sir Daniel Fortesque vs. Sir Arthur *Shovel Knight vs. Sir Arthur (Complete) *Sir Arthur vs. Sash Lilac *Sir Arthur vs Kuros History When Princess Prin Prin was taken into the Demon Realm, a lone knight rose to rescue her. the knight was Sir Arthur. Arthur rescued Prin Prin from the Demon realm, defeating satan and his 6 Generals. Unfortunately, 3 years later, Lucifer, the ruler of the demon realm, stole everybody's souls, even Prin Prin's. Arthur dove back into the Demon Realm, going through the 6 levels twice, and with the aid of the Goddess of Battle, Arthur defeated Lucifer, and with his last breaths, the demon king told Arthur that he would revive and destroy the land. 4 years later, a festival was held at the kingdom. Arthur and Prin Prin were in the castle, when demons burst in and stole Prin Prin to the Demon Realm. Arthur was surprised, realizing that this was too early for the revival of Lucifer. Taking his Lance, Arthur returned to the demon realm once and for all, going through the 6 new levels twice again, and killing off the evil Sardius. Arthur and Prin Prin rode off to the castle. Death Battle Info Background *'Age:' 28 years old. *can double jump *has heart covered boxers Weapons *Lance **Becomes "Flaming Lance" ***Can create a Lightning Strike *Daggers **Becomes "Magic Daggers" ***Can create a Fire Dragon *Two-Shot Bow **Becomes a Three-Shot, Seeker Crossbow ***Can reveal hidden Treasure *Torch **Becomes "Magic Torch" ***Can create a shield of 3 fireballs *Axe **Can become a "Hefty Axe" ***Creates an area laser blast *Scythe **Becomes a "Magic Scythe" ***Creates Twin Tornadoes *Tri-Blade **Becomes Shuriken ***Creates a large Sonic Blast *Discus **Moves until off-screen or hits an enemy ***Creates "Mirror Magic", a Shield. *Cross **Fast Firing, Short Range magic weapon used against demons *Psycho Cannon **huge blast of mid-range magic. only weapon that can kill Lucifer *Goddess' Bracelet **Huge Blast of mid-range holy magic. only weapon that can kill Sardius *Bronze Armor **Powers up Weapons to a second degree (Flame Lance, Etc.) *Gold Armor **Allows the use of Super Powers (Lightning, Mirror Magic, Etc.) *Moon Shield **Goes with the Gold Armor, protects Arthur from 3 hits. Feats *Survived the demon realm 5 times *Killed Lucifer *Killed Sardius *Rescued Princess Prin Prin 4 times *Rescued Maidens in Ghosts 'n Goblins: Gold Knights Weaknesses *Can only hold one weapon at a time **Must find said weapons in chests *Can only find the Cross, Goddess Bracelet, or Psycho Cannon with Gold armor *Can't take a single hit without armor (with Gold Armor, he can take at least up to 6 hits since Ghosts 'n Goblins: Gold Knights while with normal Armor, it's 5 hits) Gallery Sir Arthur.png Ghosts 'n Goblins - Sir Arthur as he appears back in 1985.png|Sir Arthur as he appears back in 1985 Ghosts 'n Goblins - Sir Arthur as he appears in Marvel vs Capcom 3.png|Sir Arthur as he appears in Marvel vs Capcom 3 Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Knight Category:1980s Category:Armored Characters